


Uniform

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic, Dirty Talk, Line Art, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius very much appreciates Severus' Quidditch referee uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Translation of page 7:

Is that making you feel good, my love? Do you you like having my cock so deep inside of you?  
So you like it when I speak French to you when we fuck, do you?  
Are you pretending I'm a stranger right now?  
A stranger who has thrown you to the floor and is shoving his  
cock into your tight little ass?  
Well, you are mine, my love. You belong to me!  
Oh yes, that's right love, come for me.  
You are so beautiful when you come, Severus


End file.
